epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill
Bill and Ted are a duo that consists of Bill S. Preston and Ted "Theodore" Logan that will battle Lewis and Clark in an upcoming episode of Epic Rap Battles of History in Season 4. They were accidentally confirmed for an episode of ERB by Dante Cimadamore on a Periscope podcast with EpicLLOYD when a fan asked "Any sax for ERB?" with Dante then replying with "Maybe for Bill and Ted". It is currently unknown who will portray them. Information on the rappers Bill S. Preston and Ted Logan are the two protagonists of the 1989 comedy film, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, as well as its 1991 sequel, Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey, and other spin-off media. Bill and Ted are students at San Dimas High School. They are friends who form a rock band called Wyld Stallyns (pronounced "Wild Stallions") and are known for saying "Excellent!" and "Party on, dudes!", followed by an air guitar performance (with a sound effect of real electric guitars). After school, Bill and Ted are told by their history teacher, Mr. Ryan, that if they don't pass their history finals, they both will fail the class; Ted's father, Captain Logan, tells him that should he fail history, he would have to go to Oates Military Academy in Alaska, breaking up the band. Later that night at the Circle K, they receive a time-traveling phone booth from a man from the future named Rufus, and later meet their future selves. They are told to go through time to help aid their information for their final presentation. Along their travels they also meet Napoleon Bonaparte, Billy The Kid, Socrates, Sigmund Freud, Joan of Arc, Genghis Khan, Beethoven, and Abraham Lincoln. They later fall in love with two princesses, Elizabeth I of England and Joanna; however, an evil duke prevents this, and orders Bill and Ted to be executed. They are saved by Billy the Kid and Socrates, making their escape to another time period. After they pass their history finals, Rufus returns with the princesses, who become a part of Wyld Stallyns, and gives Bill and Ted new electric guitars. Rufus explains to Bill and Ted that in the year 2688, because of their music, war and poverty would end, the planets would align in harmony (allowing contact with all forms of life, from extraterrestrials to common household pets), and that "it's excellent for dancing". Later in the sequel, Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey, they are killed by evil android versions of themselves sent by a villain from the future named Chuck De Nomolos who detests the society Bill & Ted created. They meet Death and along the way go through Hell, where they see their worst moments, including Colonel Oates giving them ∞ push ups, they manage to escape and go through others doors where then they turned into children to see their worst nightmare as kids such as Granny Esquire's birthday kiss with gross lips, to the Easter Bunny getting revenge after Ted stole his little brother Deacon's Easter basket as a kid. When all 3 gang up on them They have no choice but to challenge The Grim Reaper to a series of common board games, and after many wins against him, go to Heaven where they meet God. They come back to life and stop the evil androids with good androids of themselves created by an alien called Station. Lyrics TBA Trivia *They are the fifth confirmed team rappers to appear in Season 4. *They will be the fourth and fifth fictional rappers associated with time-travel, the first three being Captain Kirk, The Doctor, and Doc Brown. *Nice Peter originally wanted Smosh to portray Bill and Ted. However, Smosh disliked the idea. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 52 Category:Upcoming Rap Battle